Family Bonds
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: My take on the Problem Child Challenge. Sam just found out that her sister Buffy wasn't crazy. How do you apologize for leaving your sister in a mental institution when she told you she had proof that she wasn't crazy to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

Family Bonds.

My take on The Problem Child Challenge.

I don't own Stargate or Buffy the vampire slayer please don't sue I have no money anyways and am not making anything except hopefully a good review perhaps? : ) I also changed things a little from the challenge. Hope that Buffycharmed doesn't mind. Also this has not ben beta read all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Sam woke with tears streaming down her face, It had been a very long time since she had even thought about her little sister. Getting up she made her way blindly through the mountain with no particular destination in mind.

"Carter!" Jacks familiar voice interrupted her mindless wandering.

Turning she snapped to attention seeing her commanding officer walking her way.

"At ease Carter geeze." Stepping forward Jack did a second take of his second in command. "Sam what is wrong?" He asked his voice much more comforting than before.

"Wrong sir?"

"You have obviously been crying what is wrong? He asked motioning to her red rimmed swollen eyes. Without waiting for an answer he pulled her into the empty office next to where they were standing.

"It was just a dream, a nightmare really but it was about my sister and it got me to thinking about the last time I saw her."

"I didn't even know you had a sister Carter." Jack stated in surprise.

"Dad sent her off to live with my mothers sister when my mother died. Elizabeth was so young, and Dad didn't feel like he could handle her."

"Tell me about her." Jack asked with a smile.

"She and I were very close even though she was so much younger than I was and she was so different from me. Yet, she used to follow me around, she said she wanted to be just like me." Sam stated and started crying again.

"Sam, talk to me what is wrong?" Jack asked instinctively knowing there was something else bothering her.

"It's just a dream I had really of the last time I saw her. When she was in high school she suffered some kind of mental break and she ended up burning down her high school gym and ending up in a mental institution. She said that she had to burn the gym to save everyone from an army of vampires."

Jack visibly flinched at these words.

"Sir?" She asked wanting clarification of why he flinched when she said vampires. Could it be that her nightmare was based on reality? That Buffy really hadn't been crazy and the vampires Buffy had burned in the gym were really aliens?

"Not now Carter. For now just tell me what has you so upset." Jack commanded.

"I remember when Dad and I went to visit her in the hospital, she looked so desperate for us to believe her. She kept insisting that she could prove it if we would just give her a chance to do so. Dad told her that if she believed that then she belonged in the mental hospital and that he thought she was better off there. She looked at me with so much hope and trust and she seemed to shatter when it became obvious that I didn't believe her. Tonight I had a nightmare that the Goa'uld were in the gym and that she killed aliens thinking they were vampires. She said she had been called as the new Slayer and that meant it was her sacred duty to kill vampires.

"Sir after everything I have seen I can't help but wonder what if she was telling the truth? At least the truth as she saw it. I turned my back on her, she stopped writing to me after that and refused to come home for visits. She returned all my letters unopened. She even changed her name from Elizabeth Carter to Buffy Summers. What if she was telling the truth and I just turned my back on her?" Sam cried.

Jack ground his teeth wondering how he was ever going to tell Sam that her sister Elizabeth had been telling the truth. Only it wasn't aliens it was actual vampires she had killed.

"You know something. Jack you have to tell me. Please." Sam pleaded picking up on the tension in his body she knew it wasn't good.

Jack winced knowing that the scientist inside of her wouldn't be able to accept it. "What happened after you didn't believe her? Is she still there?" He asked.

"No she eventually recanted and said that she now knew that vampires weren't real. She was released. Joyce, (my mothers sister) divorced her husband and moved with Buffy to a small town called Sunnydale. For a few years we got letters from Joyce about Buffy but they stopped coming a couple years ago. What with everything going on here the last few years I just haven't had the time to go find out why." Sam explained.

Jack sighed, at least the poor girl wasn't still in the nut house. Now how the hell was he going to tell Carter that Buffy had been telling the truth and there was such a thing as vampires in this world.

"Jack, what is it?" Sam asked.

Jack sighed. Sam needed to know. "I can't tell you about the circumstances that lead to what I know, it is classified. However, I did run into creatures once before I joined Stargate Command. They...crap Carter, they were vampires. Vampires are real. I was very nearly killed by one once on a mission."

Sam turned a whiter shade of pale. "Jack, you can't be serious."

"Carter would I lie to you about this? I'll admit it sounds like some horrid practical joke but the truth is they exist." Jack exclaimed.

"So...you are telling me that...that I did turn my back on my sister?" Sam asked not wanting to believe the truth.

"I'm afraid so Carter."

"But, the government would surely know about it..."

"I have heard rumors about something called the Initiative going back to before the 1940's. If the rumors I have heard are correct they are as secret as we are and we really shouldn't be talking about it." Jack explained.

"I, I have to find her and apologize. I have to go to Sunnydale. How on Earth will I get her to listen to me. What on Earth am I going to say?" Sam asked.

"How about you start with an I'm Sorry," Jack suggested. "Do you want some backup? I'd be willing to go with you."

"Thank you sir I would really appreciate it." Sam admitted. Truthfully she was afraid to face Buffy now. Especially since she was in the wrong. Silently she wished she could have all of SG-1 with her when she went there but she would take as many of them as would come with her.

* * *

General Hammond sat in stunned silence for a long moment. "Could you repeat that last part?" He asked.

"I need some personal time to visit my sister ." Sam repeated.

"No, the other part, what was your sisters name again?" General Hammond asked.

"Buffy Summers Sir." "Sam repeated.

"Buffy Summers in Sunnydale?" General George Hammond asked.

"Why, yes sir. but How did you know she was in Sunnydale? I never mentioned that.

"Major, I will need some time before I can answer your request. Report back to my office in two hours."

"Yes, sir." Sam replied though she was confused. She had plenty of time accrued and things at the SGC were unusually quiet. Figuring that there might be something coming up that she knew nothing about Sam walked out to find the rest of SG-1 waiting for her.

"Hey Sam, Jack said we were going with you to visit your sister. I didn't even know you had a sister. How soon are we leaving?" Daniel asked.

"Actually I am not sure. I have to report back to General Hammond's office in two hours. Sir, do you know of anything coming up as to why we wouldn't be granted leave?" Sam asked Jack.

Jacks eyes scrunched up as he considered the question. He wasn't aware of anything but what if there was a memo on his computer he hadn't read yet. "I don't think so Sam. Let's get some chow while we wait to find out we can pack and be ready to go . No matter what ,this is just a delay, we will deal with whatever we have to deal with then we will go with you to Sunnydale to see Buffy." Jack tried to be encouraging.

Sam smiled in reply and together the four team members walked together to the Commissary for some food.

* * *

Meanwhile General Hammond picked up his red phone and called the President.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a quote taken directly from the subject of Vampires on Wikipedia (Basically when Daniel starts talking about Ancient Babylonia and Assyria.)

Hope you like the update. please enjoy and review. : ) and if this seems familiar it is because this is one of several answers to a challenge on Twisting the Hellmouth.

* * *

Sg-1 had their bags packed just in case and had gathered in Jack's office, the two hours General Hammond specified were almost up.

"So Jack, can you tell us anymore about the alien you saw?" Sam asked.

"What alien?" Daniel asked.

"The one that looked like a vampire." Sam answered.

Jack furrowed his brow. He thought she had accepted the vampires are real thing a bit too easily.

"What is a vampire?"Teal'c asked.

"A vampire is a fictional creature that drinks blood they are extremely hard to kill. It is a demon that takes over a dead body and animates it but once it does it has these retractable fangs "Samantha explained.

"I have heard of these creatures before but we called them by a different names like vetālas, and Lilitu." Teal'c said then continued, "the creatures are most disturbing."

"Ancient Babylonia and Assyria had tales of the mythical Lilitu, synonymous with and giving rise to Lilith and her daughters the Lilu. Lilitu was considered a demon and was often depicted as subsisting on the blood of babies.." Daniel started to go over the history of the legends of vampires but was interrupted by Jack.

"The important thing to know is that actual vampires are actually real. Not aliens, vampires." Jack explained.

"Very funny Jack." Sam said. "Vampires are not real. They make no sense scientifically Aliens do however make sense so it must have been an alien you saw. " Sam had a feeling Jack was up to his old tricks.

Jack sighed and decided to let Carter and the others think what they will. "Looks like it is time to go back to see General Hammond. " he said changing the subject.

Together they walked back to see the General the others planning to wait outside to see what he decided. However, once there; the General asked them all to come into the briefing room.

"Ok people. here's the thing. The military has been ordered to stay away from Sunnydale and Buffy Summers unless she contacts us." General Hammond started to explain.

"Excuse me sir? but Buffy was specifically mentioned?" Sam asked. not understanding why this could be.

"Yes major, Buffy Summers was specifically mentioned. Major I had no idea you were related to her, and so closely as to be a sister."General Hammond said.

Sam furrowed her brows. She wanted to ask more questions but could see that the General wasn't finished.

"When you said her name I could hardly believe it. The military was to have no contact with her unless she initiated contact. However, the president believes your going back to renew ties with her is an opportunity. Not only for you to mend some fences with your sister; but to mend some fences between the United States Government and The...uh...Buffy Summers. "

"Sir why would they want to mend fences with Buffy? and Why would they need to mend some fences?" Sam asked again.

General Hammond's face darkened as he thought of what little he knew about it. "That second question is something I would like to know more about myself. To that end, we are about to be joined by Major Paul Davis who is going to be briefing us on something called the Initiative. One thing you need to understand before he gets here, and this is classified above top secret, is that Vampires and demons are real creatures here on Earth. The reason I know about it is to keep SG operations and the initiative operations separate. "

"Sir?" Sam asked and got ready to ask a few more questions. Like; 'aren't they just aliens that came to Earth a long time ago?' She had a sinking feeling that maybe Jack wasn't joking around.

"I know what you are thinking Sam and whatever they are they are not aliens. At least not according to the briefing I received on them."

"Good luck with that Sir," Jack put in. "I already told her vampires were real but she thought I was talking about aliens then she thought I was joking. "

"What do you know about it Jack?" General Hammond asked.

"Once I had to fight off a vampire. I was never told that they were classified sir." Jack explained why he was willing to tell Carter something like that.

"Well for future reference they are." General Hammond explained. "How many people have you told about it?"

"Just carter and the rest of SG-1 now. I figured that I probably shouldn't go around telling people that stuff from their worst nightmares are real." Jack explained.

"Vampires are real? Really real?" Daniel asked finally coming out of his stupor he went into when he found out that vampires are real. Turning to Jack he asked, "You were being serious?" Then turning back to General Hammond stated. "That's amazing, but I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. There are cultures all over the world that all believe in blood sucking demons."

"If they didn't come from another planet did they perhaps come from another dimension of Earth?" Sam asked.

"That is possible Major but unclear." General Hammond stated.

"The creatures I have heard of before have great strength and speed. Why have they not tried to take over the world?" Teal'c asked.

"Don't think that they haven't tried in the past. " General Hammond stated as Major Davis walked into the room and snapped to attention and saluting the General and Jack.

"Usually the threat of The Slayer keeps most attempts from happening, also we have a group called the initiative that tries to keep their numbers down." Major Davis explained. "They have had some successes and some failures."

"The Slayer?" Sam asked feeling extremely tiny. "You mean Buffy really is the Slayer she talked about?"

"The Slayer? I have heard of that before, in old texts and documents but it was always a legend surrounding a young girl." Daniel asked.

Major Davis then admitted that yes Buffy is The Slayer. He also briefly touched on what a slayer is. He then began to explain what happened with the initiative and why the government wanted to mend some bridges with the slayer. Once they got to the part where Maggie Walsh tried to have Buffy killed. Sam was feeling like throwing up. Jack was wanting to tear Maggie Walsh apart and Daniel wanted to help him. Teal'c found himself wondering how it is that some Tauri could be so without honor while others he knew to be full of honor like his friends on SG-1.

Once Major Davis explained A.D.A.M. and the bloodbath that followed. All Members of SG-1 were feeling sick just thinking about how badly the Army had messed up. Jack was glad that the Airforce was not involved in the whole debacle and he was disgusted just thinking about those in charge getting away with something so horrendous.

"Did they hunt down those in charge of this mess?" Jack asked hoping they had and had gotten them all but knowing it was more likely that they had set up a patsy to take the fall.

"Yes, Sir. We think most of the people who were involved with the unsanctioned project were killed by the project itself. " Major Davis replied.

Jack nodded, he hoped more than believed that were true.

"OK people, we want you to go to Sunnydale and talk to Miss Summers. Try to mend some bridges. The President and I both wish we could recruit her but while she is the only thing between us and the Apocalypse simply try to smooth any ruffled feathers."


	3. Chapter 3

Family Bonds chapter 3.

I still don't own it. Love to read reviews so please keep leaving them.

* * *

"I have food." Buffy called out as she entered her house. She was home early, she had just been fired by Principal Wood. Now she had nowhere to go to get away for a little while. And she needed to get away for a while.

Buffy sighed and watched as the piranha like potentials descended on the hamburgers she had brought home. Once again, they didn't think to even leave a hamburger for her. Fortunately, she had hidden hers and Dawn's. As this had happened before; Buffy knew better than to expect much of anything from her house "guests."

"Buffy, what about mine?" Dawn asked.

"Don't worry Dawnie I've got yours right here." Buffy handed over the aforementioned food and ate her own before going to take a shower.

She tried to keep everyone from seeing how very tired she was of everything, having so many teenagers under her roof, the bringers, and now what Giles and Robin had done; by trying to kill the only one who was truly helping her; Spike.

Buffy forced down her anger again at thinking about it, and turned on the water. Cold again. At this point she would kill for a warm shower. Literally.

Taking a quick cold shower Buffy considered what she should do. Principal Wood seemed to think it was time to test the potentials in life and death circumstances. She briefly wondered if she should send out groups to patrol the cemeteries. What was the right thing to do in these circumstances? Send the girls out so that they could risk their lives and get some life experience? But the Bringers were still out there trying to kill them all. How many should be in the group if she did? How many would die trying to get that real life experience fighting vampires?

She wished she could talk to Giles about all this. But he destroyed any faith she had left in him. She considered what she had said to him the other day. That she had learned everything he had left to teach her. That wasn't true. She didn't know what to do, but everyone was looking to her for the answers and she knew she had better at least look like she knew what she was doing.

Giles wanted her to be a General. To only think of the greater picture. She wasn't sure she was the right girl for the job but she was trying.

* * *

Walking downstairs Buffy heard the Doorbell ring. She couldn't help thinking that if this was another potential for her to feed, house and protect then she just might end up going off the deep end.

She could see herself in her minds eye, now; wearing a hideous polka dotted tutu and whistling Dixie as she tried to fight off the newest potential from the last cookie in the house. Shaking off the horrid vision Buffy went to the front door and opened it.

'Ok,' she thought seeing who was there. 'it's a toss up for which is worse; this, or another potential.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked her one time sister; Samantha Carter.

"Buffy, can I come in; I'd like to talk with you," Sam asked.

Briefly; the thought of slamming the door in her face came to mind. Buffy considered doing it, but; she then remembered a talk she had with her mother shortly before she died.

* * *

"Buffy, I know that you are angry with your sister." Joyce had said.

"I'm not mad at Dawn. She just needs to learn to ask before borrowing my clothes." Buffy answered.

"I'm talking about Sam." Joyce stated.

"Sam isn't my sister; not anymore." Buffy hissed.

"Buffy, listen to me. You know I've never approved of the way you two have been treating each other ever since...ever since..."

"Ever since she left me in the mental institution and didn't bother even looking back.". Buffy finished Joyce's sentence.

"Buffy Anne Summers; you are the one who sent back her letters unopened." Joyce pointed out.

"She refused to even let me prove it. She left me there and never bothered to come see me again; like she used to do. Heck mom, if she had even bothered to keep writing I would have forgiven her eventually. But, she abandoned me just like my father did and then Dad did later." Buffy stated feeling close to tears.

"Sweetheart, she messed up; but, she is only human. Everyone messes up now and again. However, she is still your sister and I know she loves you."

"Mom, she used to love me. Now; she can't be bothered to even come and see me. I know what you want and I refuse to put myself out there again. Just to have my heart stomped on again. I am not going to contact her."

"Ok Buffy, But, I want you to promise me something. When she comes to see you; and I am sure she will. Promise me you will give her a chance. Remember, I've messed up quite a lot; myself, and you forgave me. Promise me Buffy." Joyce demanded.

With a deep sigh Buffy considered it for a moment. "Ok mom, if she ever comes I will listen to what she has to say. I can't promise more than that. But; depending on what she says, I will try."

"That is all I ask Buffy." Joyce had said.

* * *

Snapping back to reality Buffy took a deep breath and stepped outside to join Samantha out on the porch.

"I would rather have this conversation in private and right now, there isn't a room in this house that is private." Buffy explained. "Let's walk and talk." She suggested.

Sam smiled this was going better than she thought it would. She could tell though, that Buffy was still angry and hurt. She could also tell that Buffy had been tempted to slam the door in her face. But she didn't, she reminded herself. This was her chance.

"I've really missed you Buffy." Sam started to say.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Buffy stated pointedly. Sam winced.

"I deserve that." Sam admitted.

"I think you deserve worse than that." Buffy pointed out.

"Why don't you tell me about it. Let me have it. Get it out of your system." Sam advised. "I believe you now, and I am sorry I didn't believe you then."

"Why do you believe me now? What changed? You know what, answer me that later. You think I am angry at you because you didn't believe me? Mom didn't believe me either. I wanted to show you proof and you wouldn't even stay for a minute to let me prove any of it to you. Yes, I was hurt initially when you didn't believe me but that isn't why I am mad at you."

Seeing the questions in Sams eyes Bufy continued. "I am angry because; first, you wouldn't let me prove it to you, then, you left and just stopped coming to see me. I was a disappointment to you so you abandoned me."

"I did write to you Buffy. I'm sorry I didn't come to see you. I got really busy with something that was really important, I told you as much as I could about it in my letter. You have to know that you are my little sister and you mean the world to me. I love you Buffy. "

"So what was it that had you so busy you couldn't even take a weekend?" Buffy asked thinking Sam would have to have been monumentally busy to not even come for a weekend.

Sam took a deep breath and wished she could tell Buffy everything. "I...I can't tell you. At least; not anything that would really help you to understand."

"What did you say in your letter or was it just lies," Buffy asked?

"I told you that I was caught up in my new job at Cheyenne Mountain doing Deep Space Radar Telemetry."

"So Deep Space Radar is more important than coming to see me?" Buffy asked feeling more than a little insulted.

"I said everything better in my letters. I wish you had read them." Sam stated.

"At first I just didn't want to hear you questioning my sanity. I thought about writing to you but didn't want to lie to you. So I thought it would be better if I waited until you came to visit. That way I could prove everything to you and I wouldn't have to lie." Buffy explained. "But then you never came."

"Buffy, I am so sorry. I wish I could tell you everything I have been doing the last few years. Please, won't you give me another chance?"

"You really hurt me Sam." Buffy whispered, thinking again of her promise to Joyce.

"I know I am sorry." Sam pleaded.

"Don't do it again." Buffy sighed deciding she had to give her sister one more chance and wondering how much trust she could give Sam without putting her heart out on her sleeve again.

"Thank you Buffy, I won't let you down." Sam stated with a bright smile. "There is a lot I can't tell you about what I do but, I would at least like for you to meet my team. They are in town back at the hotel."


End file.
